This disclosure generally relates to video content delivery, and more specifically, to efficient delivery of compressed media having selected video frames as still images from a source video and corresponding audio for playback on client devices, particularly on those client devices having limited computing capabilities and network bandwidth.
Video hosting services, such as YOUTUBE, receive and store numerous videos from users or third parties. Additionally, these video hosting services provide the videos through the Internet for user consumption. In many scenarios, a user uses a client device to stream the video. In other words, the client device simultaneously displays the downloaded portions of the video while continuing to download subsequent portions of the video. Thus, a user can begin consuming the content of a video immediately after sending a request for the video and watch the entirety of the video without interruption.
However, the transmission of larger video files requires significant network resources (e.g. bandwidth) and may be prohibitively expensive for some users in some geographical locations, who do not have access to the required network resources. Additionally, continuous streaming of videos requires significant resources of the client device (e.g. power consumption, computer processing power). In many environments, these resources (e.g. bandwidth, money, client device capabilities) may be significantly limited. For example, certain countries may not yet have the infrastructure required for high-speed data transfer over the Internet. Additionally, certain client devices (e.g. cell phones) may not be able to effectively playback and download a video simultaneously. For these reasons a slow transfer of video files from a video hosting service to the client device may occur. This may result in video stuttering during playback and/or a sub-optimal video viewing experience for the user on the client device. Thus, in limited resource environments, an alternative solution is required.